De electricidad a situaciones inesperadas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Mahiru cree que de pequeñas acciones es como nace el universo. Qué un saludo o inclusive una salida puede desenredar el comienzo. Entonces, cuándo sus manos se rozaron con las del cajero para sostener su taza, supo que no fue normal. Se provocaron chispas inminentes en él y Shirota entiende que eso no fue una casualidad. (Sakuya x Mahiru)


Les recomendaría leer su primera parte por si encuentras una traba en el trascurso de su lectura.

Una taza de Chocolate.

Esa es su antecedente.

¿Cómo están? Tres fics en un día. Creo que este domingo era de inspiración para mí, me siento muy nerviosa y a la vez alegre por el resultado. Siempre quise continuar esa historia. Aquí tiene el resultado de mis ganas de escribir.

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos de los personajes son relativos a Strike Tanaka. Ni uno sólo me pertenece.

 **Pareja** : SakuMahi (Sakuya x Mahiru)

 **Advertencias** : Au, coffe shop. Fluff, romance y timidez entre los personajes, por ende, creo que me ha salido un poco O.C . Oh, contenido homosexual explícito.

Sin más que agregar, disfruta de esta lectura.

 **De electricidad a situaciones inesperadas.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Se enamoró del cajero de la barra y Mahiru sabía que ya no tenía remedio.

Su rutina consistía en eso, observarlo limpiar y atender desde la esquina de la mesa en dónde se hospedaba, resguardado bajo el humo caliente de taza de chocolate y el buñuelo de ocasión. No había día en que no fallará a su itinerario, salir temprano de la universidad, unos cuantos minutos antes y corretearse para estar puntual a cinco minutos antes de las tres de la tarde. Recorría precipitado, calles, maestros y campus con tal de poder estar ahí y pasar unas cuantas horas más en la mesa.

En serio, qué no tenía mucho remedio.

Lo más sencillo para todo esto, era el de aceptarlo, ¿por qué no? Si era verdadero lo que sentía, un poco incómodo y acosador, pero …Era sincero al final del día. A pesar de que fueran tácitos, y sólo se entregaran miradas de soslayo.

Si era verosímil su fundamento y no había mentira. Por más que Tetsu le preguntará una razón de su insistencia en esa novata franquicia o Misono abrumado se la exigiría. Él respondería con lo mismo, ¿algún argumento para su enamoramiento furtivo? No existe. Puesto que Mahiru siempre respondía que no sabía, sólo que quería ir.

No entendía porqué que siempre al salir de la facultad se dirigía con el mismo pensamiento hacia el local. Pensando que quizá, hoy sería diferente a tomar una taza de chocolate y salir antes de que los rayos crepusculares anunciaran la siete.

El amor lo golpeó, Mahiru sabía que el reloj se escapó lejos de su vista, puesto que éste se terminaba disipando en cada tintineo de la campana y en cada ida de él a esa cafetería. Rutinas que carcomían su vida, pero él no le importaba. Las semanas perdían el valor, y ni siquiera los días eran capaces de ser contados. Lo vale, supone que sí, perder el tiempo nunca fue para él tan productivo para él. O eso concluye.

Las gotas de lluvia caían como balas proyectadas en el suelo, trataba de escudarse de la humedad bajo la mochila. Sus tenis nuevos se arruinaban ante cada charco en el que hundía la suela. Hoy tuvo la desafortunada idea de ir a ayudar a los clubes del campo, para su desgracia, terminó demasiado tarde, siendo impuntual a su rutina y con nubes acromáticas barriendo el color azul del cielo. Añadiendo una incordia más, no poseía paraguas para la ocasión. Entonces ahí se encontraba, buscando protección bajo algunos techos de lámina y corriendo lejos, girando entre las calles a medio inundar, necesitaba un consuelo, inconsciente, Mahiru sabe a dónde ir.

«Bienvenido.»

Frunce el ceño por tan apático recibimiento, pero prefiere eso a volver estar en el gélido regazo de la lluvia, con los tenis rechinando y resbalando, caminó hacia el centro. Miró las leyendas de cafés y donas que se le ofrecían. Al principio pensó en algo sencillo, pero haciendo justicia a lo que siempre le acompañaba…Él debería.

—Un frapucchino, por favor.

—En seguida.

Esa voz, Mahiru se alza descuidado y ambas miradas chocan entre ellas. Un encuentro curioso, puesto que en ese instante ambos terminan en silencio. Mientras que atrás Lawless farfulla por trabajo extra que a él no le otorgaba.

Saben que se conocen, saben que existe algo en ellos. Que en el fondo no son tan distintos cómo se hicieron ver en un principio. Mahiru entiende que el chico de la barra también siente lo mismo, que no solamente era él, quien le espiaba siempre en las tardes, mirando de reojo como maniobraba que hacia éste en la cafetería.

Quizá ambos de una manera se terminaban anhelando. Desde sus respectivas esquinas.

No son el cliente de la mesa de la izquierda y el chico de la barra.

Mahiru cree que de pequeñas acciones es como nace el universo. Qué un saludo o inclusive una salida puede desenredar el comienzo. Entonces, cuándo sus manos se rozaron con las del cajero para sostener su taza, supo que no fue normal. Se provocaron chispas inminentes en él y Shirota entiende que eso no fue una casualidad.

Sakuya también lo sintió, puesto que con el pulgar acaricia superficialmente el tacto entre ellos, necesita un poco más, unos minutos más no les hará daño.

Esa electricidad. Provoca magia y que ellos piensen que puede volverse posible lo imposible. Que esas rutinas eran algo más y que ambos, pueden encerrarse en un término romántico. Nunca perdieron el tiempo, esas costumbres no los enamoraron, sólo los terminaron acercando.

Sakuya le sonríe, Mahiru le corresponde. Ambos, sienten el mismo pensamiento. No pueden dejarlo escapar si esto se desparece, ya no volverá a suceder.

Entonces…

—Viejo, en verdad están enamorados. Ya bésense y terminen con esta ridícula obra.

Lawless rompe del silencio con un comentario. Sin embargo, dice las palabras que ambos estaban pensando. Una conexión que los hace avergonzarse. Mahiru siente los nervios y las palabras se vuelven incapaces de ser elocuentes, Sakuya por su parte, jamás había odiado tanto al hermano de Kuro cómo en esta ocasión.

Los colores grises se tiñen de estrepitoso arcoíris. Hoy no es el día de la rutina, algo rompe, Mahiru lo percibe.

—Hola.

Rompe Mahiru.

Situaciones inesperadas y pequeñas acciones, eso rompía las reglas de la vida.

Regalos fortuitos que se muevan en contra de lo establecido, eso dice Mahiru, dependía de la vida, dependía de las personas. Era muchas cosas, pero dependía de tanto y a su vez dependía de poco.

Podían ser una jugarreta del destino, como una lluvia inesperada o un movimiento no alcanzas a premeditar, como el olvidar tu sombrilla en la casa. Podría ser un hecho que no se puede evitar cómo el comentario sátiro de un empleado, o algo que no se estipuló dentro de las manecillas de la vida, cómo el llegar dos horas más tarde a un lugar. Miles de ejemplos.

Miles de situaciones inesperadas

—Hola…

Pero, ¿por qué no darles bienvenidas? Y empezar con cambiar el pedido en una cafetería.

 **Notas finales.**

¿Qué les pareció? Reitero. Soy amante de las situaciones inesperadas, entre ellas, el comentario de mi pequeño erizo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este retazo de lectura, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
